CAPTIVATED
by yukka-keehl
Summary: Tentu saja ia benci dengan kenyataan yang membuatnya bingung. Tapi ia juga akan lebih benci jika ia tidak mengetahui kenyataan itu. Semuanya memang serba salah sampai ia tak dapat memilih jalan selain jalan yang salah. Please Read and Reviews... CHAP 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, slight NaruHina**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, Typo (mungkin).**

**Summary : Sebuah kematian yang membuat dia bertanya-tanya siapa dirinya dan apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan. Sebuah kematian yang membuatnya jatuh dalam belenggu, mencincangnya, dan menusuknya.**

**SELAMAT MENIKMATI~ (^0^)**

**CAPTIVATED**

**Chapter 1 : Kidnap Me**

Mengapa hari ini benar-benar gelap?

Mengapa tak ada satu pun cahaya yang masuk ke mataku?

Ataukah aku hanya berimajinasi, hanya berhalusinasi?

Ini tidaklah nyata kan? Ini hanya mimpi belaka kan?

Kulihat sebuah nama disana, terukir dengan sangat cantik namun menyedihkan. Sebuah nama, dengan tanggal lahir dan tanggal kematian yang menunjukan hari ini.

Uzumaki Naruko.

Kenapa namamu ada disana, heh? Sedang bermain-mainkah dirimu, kak?

Tak dapat dipercaya, mengapa kau tidur di bawah tanah kotor itu? Apa kau mendadak gila, kak?

Hahaha, jangan-jangan kau ingin mencoba berkenalan dengan para cacing disana, eh? Menghilangkan phobiamu pada cacing, eh?

Lihatlah kak, apa yang kau lakukan benar-benar sinting. Kau bisa melihatku kan? Kalau kau bisa melihatku, kau juga bisa melihat orang disampingku kan?

Dia pacarmu kak, namanya Sasuke. Oh, bodoh sekali aku ini, kenapa aku memperkenalkannya padamu ketika kau sudah mengetahuinya.

Kak, karena tingkah bodohmu, dia menangis, Sasuke menangis. Aku juga lupa memberitahumu, orang tua kita menangis. Apa kau akan tetap tidur disana? Selamanya tidur disana?

Aku tak dapat memaafkanmu, kak. Aku yang mempunyai wajah persis sepertimu benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkanmu. Aku, Uzumaki Naruto, tak akan pernah bisa memaafkanmu.

Karena tanpamu, aku bukanlah siapa-siapa dimata orang tua kita. Kau, kaulah yang selamanya ayah dan ibu pandang. Sesuatu yang indah, sesuatu yang cantik, itulah dirimu.

Aku hanya bocah nakal, yang bahkan orang tua sendiri pun tak pernah menyayangiku. Kau, satu-satunya orang yang membuatku bertahan, kini menghilang.

Apa kau dapat merasakan sakitku? Tentu saja, kita kembar bukan? Kita punya ikatan absolut. Aku pun dapat merasakan sakitmu, semuanya merambat sampai tulang-tulangku.

Aku benar-benar tidak mau mengucapkan kata 'Selamat tinggal' padamu, kak. Aku tidak akan pernah mengatakannya. Karena selamanya, hati kita terhubung.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Aku melihat ke arah cermin yang berada di depanku. Kupakai wig rambut pirang panjang yang persis seperti rambut kakakku. Kemudian, kupakai pula seragam sekolah milik kakakku.

Aku benar-benar mirip kakakku sekarang.

Aku Naruko sekarang. Tidak akan ada lagi Naruto. Di rumah ini memang tidak pernah ada Naruto sendiri, kecuali dia bersama Naruko.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang makan. Aku dapat melihat wajah kaget kedua orang tuaku. Hanya untuk sesaat, benar-benar sesaat. Lalu mereka tersenyum padaku, hal yang jarang mereka lalukan padaku, pada seorang Naruto.

"Wah... Naruko sudah bangun..." Kata Ibuku.

"Kau makin cantik saja, anakku." Sahut Ayahku.

Mereka ikut bermain denganku. Permainan bodoh ini, permainan yang aku ambil ini, benar-benar sangat lucu. Entah kenapa aku sangat senang walaupun aku tahu senyum mereka bukan untukku.

Kubalas senyuman mereka, lalu duduk di bangku sebelah Ibuku, tentu saja ini adalah tempat favorit Naruko.

"Kau terlihat semakin kurus, Naruko." Ibuku bilang.

"Eh... Ya..." Jawabku pelan.

Ya, aku memang lebih kurus dari Naruko. Aku sering melewati makan pagiku. Dan lagi, Naruko punya dada yang besar, aku hanya tidak mungkin memakai branya, jadi sekarang ini aku biarkan dadaku terlihat rata.

"Gimana kalau nanti setelah kau pulang sekolah kita berdua belanja baju, Naruko?"

"Er, Ide bagus." Kataku.

Dari sana, ibuku terus berbicara denganku, tentu saja itu obrolan wanita. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan, jadi aku hanya menjawabnya pendek sambil memakan rotiku.

"Aku berangkat."

"Ya, hati-hati sayang."

Apa yang aku lakukan ini? Aku tidak begitu mengerti, aku hanya ingin sosok Naruko tetap ada. Tapi, apakah aku mengharapkan yang lain?

Apakah jangan-jangan aku ingin mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang sama seperti Naruko?

Tidak mungkin.

Aku segera membuang pikiran-pikiran itu, dan berjalan keluar rumah menuju sekolah. Para tetangga yang kebetulan berada di luar memandangku tak percaya. Tentu saja mereka semua sudah tahu kalau Naruko sudah meninggal.

"Kau Naruto?" tanyanya dengan muka yang lucu.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan perjalananku.

Tentu saja, kecuali di rumah sendiri, Naruto itu sangat terkenal. Orang yang kenal Naruko pasti kenal Naruto, begitulah sebaliknya.

Kini, aku berada di depan gerbang sekolah. Aku tentu saja menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh murid disekitarku.

"Kau Naruko?" tanya seorang siswi.

"Bodoh, dia Naruto, bukannya kita kemarin dapat kabar kalau Naruko sudah meninggal?" sahut temannya.

"Bohong..." terlihat wajah sedih dari siswi tersebut.

Begitu ya, ternyata kematian kakakku sudah menyebar di sekolah. Ha, tentu saja, kalau soal Naruko semua orang pasti _update_, tapi tentunya ada pula orang yang tak bisa percaya dengan informasi yang dia dapat.

Aku pun menarik napas dan kembali melangkahkan kakiku. Namun, tak lama dari itu, langkah kakiku terhenti. Sekarang, aku berhadapan dengan teman sekelasku, Shikamaru, dan Kiba.

"Naruto..." Shikamaru menghampiriku.

Aku tak menjawab.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?!" seru Kiba.

"Maaf."

"Apanya yang maaf? Aku hanya tak bisa mengerti jalan pikiranmu!"

"Sudahlah Kiba, jangan terlalu keras, bagaimana pun Naruto teman kita." Ujar Shikamaru menenangkan Kiba yang berapi-api.

"Justru itu karena aku peduli padanya, Shika!" Baru pertama kali kulihat Kiba memarahi Shikamaru. Kemudian aku terkaget saat Kiba menarik tanganku, membawaku ke suatu tempat.

Shikamaru pun mau tak mau mengikuti kami berdua.

Sebuah tempat yang penuh dengan pohon rindang, disanalah aku dipertemukan dengan seorang wanita berambut hitam. Wanita yang berstatus sebagai pacarku.

"Lihat, kau membuat Hinata khawatir!" teriak Kiba. "Dasar pecundang, kau berhasil membuatnya menangis!"

Benar, aku telah membuat Hinata menangis. Tapi aku tak dapat menenangkannya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan.

"Sudahlah Kiba..." Hinata kemudian mendekatiku, kami berdua saling berhadapan.

"Jangan lihat aku Hinata, aku sangat menjijikan..." lirihku. Hinata lalu menyentuh pipiku dengan kedua tangannya, mengelusnya lembut.

"Tidak, Naruto. Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Naruto... kau pasti sangat terpukul dengan kematian Naruko-chan..." kata Hinata lembut. "Tapi, bukan berarti kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri seperti ini, Naruto... kau tidak harus menjadi Naruko untuk menunjukkan bahwa Naruko tak akan pernah hilang..."

Luar biasa, pacarku memang sangat luar biasa, dia mengerti diriku, sangat mengerti. Aku beruntung mempunyai Hinata, aku orang paling beruntung sedunia.

Tapi, masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatiku. Apa itu, aku sendiri masih belum menemui jawabannya.

"Hinata... maaf telah membuatmu khawatir, aku berjanji tidak akan lagi membuatmu khawatir." Ku pegang pinggang kecil Hinata, aku lalu menariknya mendekatiku, kemudian kukecup singkat bibir Hinata. Hal itu, sukses membuat Hinata bermuka merah seperti kepiting.

Namun, aku tak bisa berlama-lama menikmati wajah merah Hinata karena seseorang menarik bajuku dari belakang. Aku kemudian menolehkan kepalaku pada orang brengsek itu. Dia adalah Sasuke.

Hinata, Shikamaru, dan Kiba yang daritadi bersamaku tentu saja memandang kaget perlakuan Sasuke padaku.

Apalagi, setelah itu, Sasuke menamparku keras.

Bukan hanya aku yang terdiam, kami semua yang ada disana terdiam.

Aku benar-benar tak percaya dengan tingkah laku Sasuke padaku sekarang ini, walaupun setiap hari kami selalu bertengkar, tapi Sasuke tak pernah menampar pipiku, kami tak pernah menggunakan kekuatan fisik untuk bertengkar, tidak kecuali hari ini.

"Aku akan memberimu beberapa pelajaran." Kata Sasuke.

Lalu tanganku dirampas olehnya, ia menarikku paksa, caranya lebih kasar daripada cara Kiba menarikku. Hinata dan yang lainnya tak bisa melawan keegoisan Sasuke, mereka diam saja dan mungkin menganggap hal ini untuk kebaikanku juga.

Sampailah kami di tempat sepi, tempat paling sepi di sekolah.

"Jawab, siapa kau?!" tanyanya keras.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku jawab "Aku Naruko."

Tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke memojokkanku ke dinding di belakangku. Dia lalu menarik leherku, dan mencium ganas bibirku. Saat itu pikiranku benar-benar kosong. Dari awal aku tak dapat mengerti dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan padaku. Lalu aku sadar, aku harus melepaskan ciumannya. Tapi, aku malu mengakuinya, kekuatan Sasuke lebih besar dariku. Dia terus bermain dengan mulutku, dengan lidahku, saliva kami berdua bercampur dan sebagian keluar lewar celah bibir kami. Sasuke berhenti ketika dia mungkin butuh oksigen, dan aku pun butuh oksigen.

Aku lalu memandangnya tajam. "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, heh?"

"Kau tahu kan konsekuesi menjadi Naruko?"

Aku tak menjawab.

"Menjadi Naruko, berarti menjadi pacarku."

Aku tersenyum padanya, tentunya senyum ledekan.

"Omong kosong. Aku tahu kau bahkan tak pernah berani memegang tangan kakakku."

Dia tak membalas.

"Kau pikir, sudah berapa tahun aku melihat kalian berpacaran, eh? Apa aku tak pernah melihat keraguanmu saat kau ingin memegang tangan kakakku, eh?"

Aku kemudian menghapus saliva yang berada di sekitar mulutku. "Aku tahu, ini ciuman pertamamu kan? Kau sangat menarik. Yang tak dapat kupercaya, kau sangat hebat dalam hal ini. Aku yakin kalau kakakku akan meleleh karenamu." Godaku.

"Diam!"

Mulutku terkunci seketika. Kenapa aku menurutinya, lagipula?

"Lepas bajumu!" perintahnya.

"Oh, tolong... ada orang yang mau memperkosaku." Kataku dengan nada dibuat-buat.

Melangkahkan kakinya ke depan, dia lagi-lagi mempersempit jarak antara kami.

"Lepas bajumu!" Dia mengambil sesuatu di dalam tasnya dan memberikannya padaku. "Dan pakailah seragam olahragaku ini."

"Aku tak bisa ganti baju disini." Aku bilang.

"Tidak ada yang akan melihatmu kecuali aku."

Aku tak merespon. Tak bergerak sedikit pun. Apa sebenarnya alasanku menjadi Naruko? Bukankah aku hanya ingin sosok Naruko tetap ada?

"Apa kau takut pulang ke rumah jika menjadi Naruto?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke benar-benar menekan hatiku. Tepat sekali, aku dapat mengakuinya, dia benar.

"Kau, kau tak perlu peduli pada orang tuamu yang hanya memikirkan Naruko tanpa memikirkan dirimu." Lanjutnya.

Kubalas dengan senyuman pahit.

"Bagaimanapun lebih baik aku saja yang mati, bukan Naruko." Ujarku.

"Bodoh! Tak ada yang berkata seperti itu!"

"Tapi... kau juga kan sakit kehilangan Naruko... jika kau melihatku terus, kau akan selalu teringat dengan Naruko..."

"Bagiku tak masalah, karena aku memang ingin terus mengingatnya."

Aku terdiam sejenak.

"Memang tak salah Naruko memilih kau."

Sasuke memang orang hebat, orang yang hatinya kuat. Dia hanya berdoa untuk Naruko, menangis untuknya tanpa pernah mempersalahkan kematian Naruko. Kalau dibandingkan aku dengannya, dialah orang yang paling sakit atas kematian Naruko. Sedangkan aku, aku hanya bertindak sinting, dan menganggap akulah yang paling menderita. Sial, aku mulai benci diriku sendiri.

"Sepertinya kau juga mulai jatuh cinta padaku, eh?" katanya menyeringai.

"Idiot! Apa kau lupa, aku ini laki-laki!"

Aku pun menyambar baju olahraga milik Sasuke dan mulai memakainya. Pertama yang aku lakukan adalah membuka wig-ku lalu mulai kubuka baju seragam sailor atasku dan kuganti dengan kaos milik Sasuke. Setelah itu, sebelum aku melepas rok pendekku, kupakai celana olahraga milik Sasuke terlebih dahulu.

"Apaan itu?" katanya dengan wajah tak senang. Aku tak tahu mengapa ia berekspresi seperti itu.

"Eh, apa ini aneh? Aku pernah tak sengaja melihat Hinata dan Naruko berganti baju, dan beginilah cara mereka berganti baju." Kataku sambil membuka rok pendekku.

"Apa?! Kau pernah melihat mereka berganti baju?!"

"Ohohoho... tolong jangan marah... lagipula, aku dan Naruko kan saudara kandung, dan lagi soal Hinata, dia kan pacarku, calon istriku di masa depan nanti." Kataku sambil tertawa.

"Cih!"

"Hahahaha... maaf ya kalau aku sangat beruntung..." Aku memberi sebuah cengiran pada Sasuke.

"Oh tidak masalah kalau soal itu." Katanya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau marah?" Aku membengkokkan kepalaku dan melihat wajahnya lebih lekat.

Dia tak menjawabku.

"Jangan-jangan kau ingin melihat tubuhku... hahaha..." Kataku bercanda.

"Iya, sangat disayangkan."

"Eh? Apaan dengan jawaban itu, tak bisakah kau sedikit menambahkan sesuatu yang lucu disana?" Aku tertawa.

"_Well_... mari kita kembali ke kelas." Ajak Sasuke sambil menarik tanganku.

"Yaah... padahal aku ingin bolos untuk hari ini..." Kataku kecewa. Entah mengapa aku merasa dapat melupakan sedikit mengenai kakakku dan keluargaku. Bersama Sasuke, aku dapat merasakan kebahagiaan walau hanya secuil.

Tapi, disamping itu, aku masih teringat dengan ciumannya. Sasuke seolah benar-benar ingin melahapku, menenggelamkanku pada dirinya, yang benar saja.

"Pulang sekolah nanti, kau tunggu aku di gerbang sekolah." Katanya.

Aku meliriknya, dan menghela napas berat. "Kau benar-benar pelit, apa aku harus segera mengembalikan bajumu pulang nanti?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu, itu saja."

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?"

Berhenti, dia tak lagi menggerakan kakinya dan tak lagi menarik tanganku. Ia hanya membalik ke arahku, memandangku lekat-lekat.

"Kalau begitu, kita langsung saja ke inti."

"Silahkan."

"Kita pergi dari kota ini."

"Kita? Maksudmu kau dan aku? Buat apa?" Kataku bingung.

"Aku tak mau kau terus terganggu oleh orang tuamu itu. Maka dari itu, mari kita bicarakan kepindahan kita kepada kepala sekolah."

"Terimakasih atas perhatianmu, aku tidak apa, tak usah pikirkan aku."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu jangan sampai aku melihatmu melakukan hal bodoh lagi."

"_As you wish_."

"Jika sampai aku melihatmu melakukan hal bodoh lagi, aku tak akan segan-segan menculikmu."

"Baik hati sekali."

Hal bodoh? Apa dia pikir aku akan memakai pakaian Naruko lagi? Aku menyunggingkan senyum, dia memang tak salah, aku bisa saja melakukan hal bodoh itu. Bahkan, hal bodoh lebih dari sekedar memakai pakaian Naruko pun aku bisa lakukan.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Sudah berapa lama aku berdiri disini?

Dari sedetik yang lalu? Semenit yang lalu? Satu jam yang lalu?

Aku tak lagi memikirkannya, dan mengalihkan pandanganku pada pintu yang ada di depanku. Pintu rumahku. Rumahku? Apa benar itu rumahku?

Sejak kapan Naruto punya rumah?

Hei, ayolah, hari sudah makin mendung, apa aku ingin kehujanan di depan rumah sendiri?

Mengapa aku tidak berani membuka pintu rumah? Apa aku takut orang tuaku akan kecewa melihatku?

Aku pun memutar tubuhku, menjauh dari rumah itu. Hujan mulai turun, aku tak berniat membuka payungku, apalagi berniat untuk memasuki rumah itu.

Aku biarkan tubuhku basah oleh hujan. Aku tertawa dalam hati, aku benar-benar melakukan hal bodoh lagi.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa seseorang mendekatiku, dia memayungiku. Dalam hati terdalamku, aku berharap dia adalah Sasuke.

Aku salah.

Aku tak mengenal orang itu.

Orang yang tak aku kenali. Orang yang namanya tak aku ketahui.

"Hei, kau bisa masuk angin." Katanya tersenyum.

Aku tidak menjawabnya, yang aku lakukan hanya memandangnya bingung. Dia memakai seragam yang sama seperti seragam sekolahku. Mungkin, aku dan dia pernah bertemu di suatu tempat. Namun, diingat-ingat pun tak ada apapun yang keluar.

"Kau tak mengenalku ya, aku Sai." Dia memperkenalkan diri. "Aku dari kelas 11-5."

"Kau sekelas dengan Naruko?" Kataku sedikit kaget.

"Ya, begitulah, maka aku mengenalmu."

Aku menghela napas lega. Ternyata dia adalah teman kelas Naruko, aku bisa tenang kalau begitu. Disamping itu, dia memiliki wajah yang lembut dibalik senyumannya. Dia mungkin orang baik. Ah, aku tak bisa menilai orang dari penampilan luar saja. Lagipula, walaupun dia berwajah lembut, dia juga terlihat mengerikan dengan senyumannya. Aku tak pernah melihat orang seperti dia.

"Aku ikut sedih atas kematian Naruko."

"Ya... tentu saja, aku tahu." Balasku.

"Hm... semua orang di kelasku sedih atas kematiannya, apalagi para sahabat baiknya, banyak dari mereka bahkan tidak masuk sekolah karena nangis semalaman."

Benar, tentu saja, tidak ada yang rela kehilangan Naruko.

"Ini rumahmu kan? Kenapa kau tidak masuk ke rumah?" dia bertanya hal yang paling benci aku jawab.

"Tidak-tidak, ngomong-ngomong, rumahmu disekitar sini?"

"Err... ya, mau berkunjung ke rumahku?" Ajaknya.

"Ide bagus."

Aku pun mengikutinya. Sulit dipercaya, untuk menuju rumahnya, aku harus melewati gang sempit, dan jalan-jalan yang jarang orang lewati. Apalagi ini hujan, tak ada orang yang mau keluar rumah, kecuali mereka yang kurang beruntung dan terjebak hujan.

"Kau tahu," Sai memulai percakapan. "Aku dulu menyukai Naruko, dan pernah menembaknya satu kali."

"Eh?" aku kaget mendengar itu.

Sai kemudian berhenti, aku yang berada di belakangnya pun ikut berhenti.

"Dia tentu saja menolakku." Lanjutnya. "Sainganku Sasuke, bodohnya aku, walau aku tahu Naruko sudah memiliki pacar, aku tetap menembaknya."

Aku tak merespon. Aku tidak mungkin berkata, "Kau memang bodoh." Atau "Kau sangat sial."

"Tapi aku salah." Katanya. "Aku salah, benar-benar salah."

Sai membalik ke arahku. Aku hanya punya ruang untuk mundur, kami memang sedang berada di gang sempit sekarang. Dia kemudian melepas payungnya, dan menggunakan tangannya untuk memegang bahuku.

"Er... Aku mengerti perasaanmu." Kataku.

"Bukan, bukan itu. Yang pertama kulihat saat aku pertama kali itu juga jatuh cinta bukanlah Naruko, tapi kau, Naruto."

Aku membelalak kaget. Apa pendengaranku tiba-tiba bermasalah?

"Berkali-kali aku mengingatkan diriku, yang aku sukai bukanlah Naruto, yang aku sukai adalah Naruko. Aku tidak seharusnya menyukai sesama laki-laki."

"Kau mungkin memang menyukai Naruko, wajahku dan wajahnya yang sama kadang membuat orang kebingungan sendiri." Balasku.

"Tidak, itu keliru." Dia lalu mendorongku ke dinding, menahanku, memenjarakanku. "Ketika aku tahu Naruko meninggal, aku sama sekali tidak merasa sakit hati, aku baik-baik saja. Bahkan rasa cintaku masih ada. Lalu aku mengerti, yang aku cintai itu adalah Naruto. Adalah dirimu."

Aku tak punya apapun untuk kukatakan. Wajahnya makin lama makin mendekati leherku.

Dia mengecup leherku, menjilatnya, menghisapnya. Aku merasakan sebuah sensasi yang aneh. Tolong aku.

Tolong aku.

"Hentikan, kumohon."

Dia tak menghiraukanku. Sai lalu mencium bibirku, memasukan lidahnya ke mulutku. Disaat itu, tangannya meraba-raba tubuhku, menyusup ke balik bajuku.

Aku berusaha melepaskan diri darinya, namun, dia sudah mengunci setiap titik tubuhku.

Dari sana, Sai menjilat bibir bawahku, menghisap bibir atasku. Tangannya bermain di dadaku. Aku benar-benar lengah. Kenapa aku langsung mempercayainya?

Aku bertingkah seperti orang bodoh.

Aku melakukan hal bodoh lainnya.

Aku melakukannya lagi.

Haa, aku benci diriku sendiri.

BUGH!

Kulihat Sai jatuh ke tanah. Seseorang telah memukulnya keras. Kualihkan pandanganku pada orang itu, dia,

Sasuke.

"Dasar idiot!" Serunya padaku.

Lalu, Sasuke merampas kerah Sai, dia memukul wajah Sai lagi. Sai tak berdaya di tangan Sasuke.

"Jangan pernah menampakkan wajahmu lagi dihadapanku." Dengan tajam, ia memandang Sai.

"Hee... kau benar-benar serakah, kau kan sudah memiliki Naruko, apa sekarang kau ingin memiliki Naruto juga?" Lawan Sai.

BUGH!

Lagi, Sasuke melancarkan kepal tangannya ke wajah Sai. Aku tak mau melihat ini semua. Aku pun menghampiri Sasuke, dan memegang pundaknya.

"Sudah cukup, Sasuke." Aku bilang. "Aku tak akan memaafkanmu jika kau berbuat lebih dari ini."

"Tapi,"

"Hentikan!" teriakku.

Sasuke langsung melepaskan cengkramannya. Sai pun segera berlari menjauh dari kami berdua. Dia tentu tahu dirinya dalam bahaya jika tidak segera pergi.

Sebelum hilang dari pandanganku, Sai menoleh. "Aku tak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu, Naruto."

Aku dan Sasuke pun terjebak dalam keheningan. Aku baru saja sadar kalau hujan sudah lama reda. Lalu, sesuatu yang kupertanyakan adalah mengapa baju Sasuke basah?

"Jangan-jangan, dari tadi kau mencariku?" Kataku.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir aku menemukanmu karena sebuah kebetulan belaka?"

"Mengapa kau tahu aku dalam bahaya?"

"Hanya insting."

"Kau benar-benar luar biasa." Tak heran jika Naruko tak pernah terkena bahaya.

"Apa saja yang sudah dia lakukan padamu?"

"Hanya sedikit _foreplay_."

"Apa?!"

"Tenang-tenang." Aku bilang. "Aku tidak apa." Kataku bohong.

"Tidak apa?! Kau baik-baik saja setelah dilecehkan?!" Muka seram Sasuke sekarang berada tepat di depan mukaku, membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain, mencoba menghilangkan kontak mata dengan Sasuke.

Ada apa dengan Sasuke? Mengapa dia begitu marah?

Ah, aku lupa. Dia memang begitu, selalu memandangku marah dan dingin. Dia memang hanya memandang lembut pada kakakku seorang. Tapi wajar saja, aku memang selalu buat masalah dengannya. Tiap hari, tiap minggu, tiap bulan selalu ada masalah yang aku buat, entah itu dengannya, entah itu dengan temen sekolahku, entah itu dengan salah satu geng di luar sekolah. Dan pada akhirnya yang menyelesaikan semua masalah itu adalah Sasuke, sementara aku hanya menonton TV serta bermain _game_ di rumah temanku, dan tentunya malam harinya aku digusur pulang kerumah dan dapat ceramahan plus plus dari Sasuke juga Naruko. Aku punya dua kakak yang peduli padaku dan bertindak seolah mereka itu adalah orang tuaku, _well_ ya... meskipun mereka seumuran denganku. Hidupku memang enak, sampai aku merasa ingin muntah.

"Er... aku harus pulang. Bajuku basah, dan aku tidak mau masuk angin."

"Pulang kemana, eh?"

"Bukankah kau bilang kau akan menculikku jika aku melakukan hal bodoh?" tanyaku.

"Ya, aku mengatakannya."

"Maka culiklah aku..."

**To be Continued**

**Need Reviews XP**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note : Terimakasih atas review kalian yang sangat membantuku dan menyemangatiku. **

**Thanks to: **_**Icha Clalu Bhgia, Riska Bukan Kuma Tapi Akuma, Dee chan – tik, GerhardGeMi, Akira Naru-desu, nans, Achiez, Guest, Heztynha uzumaki, tsunayoshi yuzuru.**_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, Typo (maybe)**

**Summary : Tentu saja ia benci dengan kenyataan yang membuatnya bingung. Tapi ia juga akan lebih benci jika ia tidak mengetahui kenyataan itu. Semuanya memang serba salah sampai ia tak dapat memilih jalan selain jalan yang salah.**

**Selamat Menikmati... ^0^**

**CAPTIVATED**

**Chapter 2 : Transfer Student**

Rumah Sasuke memang selalu seperti ini.

Hening. Tak ada suara.

Sepi. Tak ada orang selain Sasuke sendiri.

Orang tua dan kakak Sasuke selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih bersekolah. Ya wajar saja, Orang tua Sasuke memiliki perusahaan besar, dan yang akan dijadikan penerus mereka bukanlah Itachi melainkan Sasuke. Itachi sang kakak menolak untuk menjadi penerus kedua orang tuanya dan memilih mendirikan perusahaannya sendiri. Jadi, orang tua Sasuke yang sudah hampir tua masih harus banting tulang sampai Sasuke lulus SMA.

Ya, Sasuke tidak butuh kuliah sebenarnya, dia hanya butuh lulus SMA dan bisa menjadi Direktur utama perusahaan orang tuanya. Tapi tetap saja Sasuke ingin kuliah sambil bekerja. Dia masih ingin bersosialisasi dengan anak-anak seumurannya, tidak ingin terlalu terlarut dalam dunia kerja yang menurutnya sangat suram.

Oke kembali ke pokok pembicaraan, maka dari itu, untuk menghilangkan rasa sepi yang menyebalkan ini, terkadang aku dan kakakku menginap di rumah Sasuke, atau terkadang pula Sasuke yang menginap di rumah kami. Tentu saja Sasuke tidur bersamaku, tak mungkin kubiarkan Sasuke tidur dengan kakakku sebelum mereka menikah.

Kami memang seperti keluarga.

Itu karena kemungkinan besarnya Sasuke akan menikah dengan Naruko tanpa ada hambatan apapun. Ya, aku tahu itu tidak tepat.

Nyatanya mereka berdua berpisah.

Dan hubunganku dengan Sasuke hanyalah teman biasa. Teman sebaya biasa.

Kalau dipikir-pikir kembali, Sasuke tidak perlu menolongku, tak perlu lagi mempedulikanku, karena aku tidak akan pernah menjadi adik iparnya. Hubungan kami seharusnya cukup sampai disini.

Tapi mengapa Sasuke terus melihatku? Terus menyayangiku?

Apakah di lupa Naruko sudah tiada?

Dia tak perlu memperhatikanku lagi agar Naruko tambah menyukainya.

Dari dulu seperti itulah yang aku pikir. Aku selalu berpikir bahwa kebaikan hati Sasuke untukku itu sekedar untuk membuat Naruko tambah mencintainya.

Mungkinkah aku salah?

Aku kemudian menginjakkan kakiku ke lantai dingin rumah Sasuke. Aku tidak dapat lupa rasa dingin ini. Rasanya, hatiku pun ikut mendingin sampai aku tak dapat merasakan apapun.

Tiba-tiba saja sehelai handuk melayang dan jatuh ke atas kepalaku.

"Cepatlah mandi dan ganti bajumu." Seru Sasuke.

Aku terdiam sejenak. "Baiklah, dan hal itu juga berlaku untukmu, bukan?" Balasku.

Pada akhirnya, kami berdua mandi bersama. Ini pertama kalinya aku dan Sasuke mandi bersama. Aneh bukan? Aku dan kakakku juga dia sering tidur dalam satu atap, tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya aku dan Sasuke mandi bersama.

Well, sebenarnya aku sering mengajak dia untuk mandi bersama, alasannya tentu saja untuk mengefektifkan waktu, tapi dia selalu menolak, selalu saja menolak.

Namun hari ini sepertinya adalah pengecualian.

Apakah karena Naruko sudah tiada?

Tapi, apa hubungannya?

Sudahlah, berhenti berpikir dan bersihkan tubuh.

Kuputar keran air dengan pelan, lalu kubiarkan air mengguyur seluruh tubuhku, aku menutup mataku dan menikmati rasa segar yang aku dapat ini.

Sedetik kemudian, aku dapat merasakan kehadiran Sasuke di belakangku. Dia berada tak jauh di belakangku. Bahkan, dia makin mendekatiku.

Aku pun mulai membuka mulutku. "Mengapa kau terlalu baik padaku, Sasuke?" tanyaku tanpa berbalik dan memandangnya.

"Kau bilang aku baik padamu? Apa kau lupa, aku sedang menculikmu." Jawab sebuah suara dari belakang.

Aku menghebus napas pelan. Dia masih saja malu-malu untuk mengakuinya. Sasuke memang tetap sama, dia tidak berubah dari dulu.

Kemudian aku terkaget seketika ketika seseorang memelukku dari belakang. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di tubuhku.

"Tetap diam." Kata Sasuke.

"Sasuke..."

Kemudian hanya suara air jatuh yang kudengar. Dan satu senduan kecil dari Sasuke.

Apakah Sasuke menangis?

Mengapa Sasuke menangis?

"Aku gagal untuk melindungimu, Naruto. Maafkan aku."

"Apa yang kau katakan Sasuke? Kau telah menyelamatkanku."

"Tidak, aku telah gagal. Aku biarkan Sai sialan itu menyentuhmu, aku benar-benar telah gagal. Aku telah bersalah banyak pada Naruko, aku bersalah banyak pada pacarku sendiri. Aku telah berjanji untuk melindungimu, dan aku gagal. Pacar apa aku ini..."

Naruko ya...

"Kau seharusnya tidak berjanji banyak untuk melindungiku." Lirihku.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak berjanji banyak?"

"Bagaimana bisa? Tentu saja kau bisa, lagipula, tanpa kau pedulikanku pun, Naruko akan terus mencintaimu. Kau tak seharusnya memaksakan kehendakmu sendiri agar Naruko tambah mencintaimu."

Sasuke tidak mengeluarkan suara, pelukannya pun melonggar dan ia langsung membalikkan tubuhku untuk menghadapnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Naruto? Naruko tambah mencintaiku? Memaksakan kehendakku? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

"Tidak mengerti? Yang benar saja, kalau begitu, aku pun tak mengerti dengan apapun yang kau katakan daritadi."

"Dengar, aku berjanji banyak karena Naruko tahu kalau aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

"Apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Tapi Naruko mencintaimu!"

"Ya, aku juga mencintai Naruko."

Aku menyunggingkan sebelah bibirku dan sedikit tertawa. "Aku semakin tak mengerti."

"Naruko menuntut janji padaku untuk melindungimu itu karena dia sangat mencintaimu dan juga dia tahu kalau aku pun mencintaimu."

Aku terdiam.

Sasuke mencintaiku. Naruko mencintaiku.

"Naruko lebih mencintaimu daripada cintanya padaku, dan aku pun lebih mencintaimu daripada cintaku pada Naruko."

Aku benar-benar pusing sekarang.

"Lalu, atas alasan apa kalian berpacaran?"

"Membentuk aliansi untuk melindungimu, tentu saja."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke lantai kamar mandi, kueratkan kepalan tanganku dengan penuh emosi.

Perasaanku campur aduk sekarang. Aku tak dapat berpikir jernih.

Aku ingin menangis.

"Kau tahu, ketika Naruko jatuh sakit dia terus mengulang perkataannya untuk terus mengawasimu dan menjagamu padaku. Sebelum akhirnya dia meninggalkan kita berdua."

Kakiku terasa lemas, namun sebelum aku terjatuh, Sasuke meraihku dan memelukku.

Aku yang tidak berharga ini dicintai oleh orang-orang populer seperti Naruko dan Sasuke. Dan lagi, kenyataan bahwa Sasuke mencintaiku masih tak dapat aku terima, masih di luar batas logikaku. Aku laki-laki, hei, aku laki-laki. Apa dia sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku?

Tunggu... mencintaiku sebagai teman? Atau mencintaiku sebagai kekasih?

Ah, bodohnya aku. Tak mungkin Sasuke mencintaiku sebagai kekasih, bukan?

"Aku selalu ingin menyentuhmu, Naruto. Bolehkah aku menyentuhmu lebih dari ini?" Bisiknya di telingaku.

Mataku membulat seketika.

Apa maksudnya yang sebenarnya?

Apa dia benar-benar ingin menyentuhku?

Atau hanya ingin melampiaskan kesedihan atas kematian Naruko padaku?

Mengapa rasanya hatiku sakit?

"Bodoh." Aku bilang. "Lakukan saja sesukamu, bukankah aku tahananmu?"

Itu bukan karena aku memperbolehkannya, lagipula aku menolaknya pun dia akan tetap melakukannya. Aku sudah lama mengenal Sasuke, maka dari itu aku tahu sifatnya.

Dan apa saja yang Sasuke lakukan padaku selanjutnya adalah hal yang pastinya kalian semua tahu.

Rasanya... bukan Sasuke yang terlalu baik padaku. Aku saja yang terlalu baik padanya. Membiarkan Sasuke melakukan hal-yang-bahkan-aku-tak-mau-membayangkannya padaku. Aku benar-benar baik hati.

Emosi yang Sasuke alirkan padaku benar-benar sampai pada setiap nadi darahku. Dia begitu lembut. Beremosi namun lembut. Ya, dia melihatku seperti caranya melihat Naruko. Kenapa baru kali dia melihatku seperti itu?

Kenapa baru kali ini?

Apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke sembunyikan dariku?

Bukan, bukan dariku, tapi dari Naruko.

Alasan mengapa dia tak pernah menyentuh Naruko. Alasan mengapa dia selalu memandangku marah dan dingin. Alasan mengapa baru kali ini dia berani mandi bersamaku.

"Kau telah berbohong padaku, Sasuke." Kataku. "Tidak, kau pun telah berbohong pada Naruko."

Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Naruko selalu mencintaimu, dia sangat mencintaimu. Aliansi untuk melindungiku? Benar-benar omong kosong. Ternyata kau sangat pandai dalam berakting, Sasuke."

Sasuke tak merespon. Aku pun memandang atap kamar Sasuke. Ya, kami tidak lagi berada di kamar mandi, aku telah digendong Sasuke menuju kamarnya dan ditidurkan di tempat tidurnya.

"Naruko memintamu untuk menjagaku, sepertinya itu memang benar, tapi, itu bukan berarti dia lebih mencintaiku. Cinta pada kekasih dan cinta pada saudara itu berbeda. Bukankah kau itu pintar, Sasuke? Seharusnya kau mengetahui ini. Well, dan memang kau tahu mengenai ini. Maka dari itu, kau menembak Naruko dan berkata bahwa kau mencintainya walau sebenarnya yang kau cintai adalah aku."

Aku berhenti sejenak.

"Alasan mengapa kau menembak Naruko adalah karena kau merasa iba kepada Naruko dan agar kau punya alasan untuk bisa tetap bersama kami berdua, agar kau tetap bisa memantauku. Naruko tidak pernah tahu bahwa kau mencintaiku, karena kau selalu menyembunyikan perasaanmu itu. Ya, itulah mengapa kau selalu memandangku dingin dan memarahiku adalah untuk sebuah kamuflase." Aku menarik napas sejenak. "Dan lihatlah, tadi pagi kau menciumku dan sekarang kau melakukan hal ini padaku, kau benar-benar mencintaiku, eh?"

"Tepat sekali, Naruto. Sejak kapan kau menjadi anak cerdas? Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Naruto. Aku mencintaimu." Dia melanjutkan aktivitasnya lagi. Kembali memojokkanku.

Rasa sakit yang aku dapatkan ini jauh lebih kecil daripada rasa sakit yang Naruko rasakan. Jika aku menjadi Naruko dan mengetahui hal ini, aku pasti akan terkena serangan jantung.

"Kau benar-benar kejam, Sasuke."

"Aku memang sangat kejam."

Lalu dia kembali meraup bibirku. Aku berada dalam kendalinya.

Bagaimana jika Hinata tahu apa yang aku lakukan ini?

Dan apakah Naruko sedang melihat apa yang sedang kami lakukan ini?

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Kau terlihat tidak sehat hari ini, Naruto." Hinata meneliti setiap inci tubuhku dan menyentuh dahiku dengan tangannya. "Oh tidak, kau memang sedang demam."

Hinata kemudian menarik tanganku. "Aku akan mengantarmu ke ruang kesehatan."

"Tidak usah, Hinata. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Ya, Naruto benar, Hinata. Bagi seorang pria, sakit segitu hanya masalah kecil." Sahut Kiba.

"Well, ya... ini hanya akibat kehujanan." Tambahku.

"Tapi tidak boleh dibiarkan, bukan?" Hinata masih memasang wajah cemas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau kehujanan? Darimana saja kau bisa kehujanan?" tanya Shikamaru. Dia memang peka sekali.

"Ya, aku jalan-jalan dulu sebentar di sekitar rumah, tahu-tahu turun hujan." Kataku dusta.

Shikamaru memasang wajah yang tak dapat aku jelaskan. Sepertinya dia tahu aku sedang berbohong. Lagipula, aku memang tak bisa berbohong pada orang jenius seperti dia. Ah, memang merepotkan punya teman seperti dia.

"Baiklah, aku hanya berharap kau tidak terjebak dalam hal yang buruk." Lanjutnya.

"Tentu saja tidak." Balasku cepat.

"Oh ya, Naruto. Aku ada pesan dari Sai padamu." Hinata bilang. "Sai punya sesuatu yang ingin dia bicarakan denganmu di istirahat pertama nanti."

"Bagitu ya..."

Tapi aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Eh, sejak kapan kau mengenal Sai?" tanya Kiba sedikit terkaget.

"Wajar saja aku mengenalnya, dia teman sekelasnya Naruko."

"Oh, seperti itu rupanya... tapi aku tak pernah melihatmu dekat dengannya, dan lagi... dia itu agak aneh."

Aneh? ya, memang aneh... aku sudah mengenal keanehannya.

"Sebaiknya jangan dekat-dekat dengannya, Naruto." Shikamaru memberi saran.

"Kau memang selalu percaya perkataan Kiba, Shikamaru." Aku menepuk pundak Shikamaru dua kali. "Aku kasihan padamu." Lalu aku tertawa.

"Oh, ayolah Naruto... ini tidak lucu, kami benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu." Jelas Kiba.

"Dan yang aku coba katakan pada kalian adalah bahwa kekhawatiran kalian itu sia-sia. Apa kalian lupa, aku ini jago dalam memukul orang."

"Maksudmu dalam beladiri? Aku tak suka gaya kau bicara."

"Oke... oke... aku akan baik-baik saja oke, kalian terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. Sekarang bel akan segera berbunyi, sebaiknya segera kembali ke bangku kalian masing-masing."

"Oke, tak usah memerintah. Pokoknya, kau harus jaga dirimu dengan baik."

Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Hinata pun kembali ke bangkunya masing-masing. Hinata berada di sebelah kanan bangkuku, Kiba berada di belakangku dan Shikamaru berada di belakang Hinata. Ya, bangku kami memang berdekatan.

Terimakasih untuk kalian bertiga karena telah mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi kalian benar-benar terlambat, aku telah rusak, kawan. Aku telah rusak oleh Sasuke. Bukan oleh Sai tapi oleh Sasuke, namun jika Sasuke tak menyelamatkanku segera, maka aku akan rusak oleh Sai.

Well, apapun itu, aku sudah tidak terselamatkan, kawan.

Bel berbunyi dan guru kelas kami pun memasuki kelas. Ya, wali kelas kami memasuki kelas kami. Tentunya pasti ada sesuatu yang penting.

"Saya punya berita bagus untuk kalian semua."

"Apa itu sensei?"

"Kalian mendapat teman baru." Katanya, lalu Kakashi-sensei mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu kelas. "Masuklah."

Seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda memasuki kelas. Rambutnya begitu indah dan menyegarkan.

Dia tersenyum, senyuman yang dapat membuat siapa saja meleleh karenanya. Oh, aku hampir dibutakan oleh sosoknya.

Ini sangat bahaya. Sangat membahayakan. Aku punya Hinata, satu-satunya orang yang kucintai dan hanya dia selamanya orang yang kucintai. Oh, sadarlah diriku.

Aku hanya terpesona karena dia cantik, ya dia hanya cantik. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kepribadiannya. Aku belum tahu. Tapi aku tidak ingin tahu. Aku sudah punya Hinata.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura. Selama disini, mohon kerjasamanya." Dia tidak menurunkan senyumannya.

"Ya, baiklah. Kau duduk di sebelah kiri Naruto. Dan kau Naruto, di jam istirahat nanti kau ajak Sakura mengelilingi sekolah."

"Baiklah..."

Ya, aku ini ketua kelas, banyak sekali tugas yang bersangkutan denganku. Tapi hei, bukankah di jam istirahat nanti Sai akan menemuiku. Ah, sudahlah, orang gila itu biarkan saja.

Dan jam pun berlalu, bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi. Yang sekarang ini menjadi pikiranku adalah Hinata. Apakah tidak apa-apa jika aku dan Sakura pergi mengelilingi sekolah berdua? Hinata sangat baik, dia juga bukan pencemburu. Mungkin tidak akan apa-apa.

Aku berdiri dari bangkuku dan memberi sebuah kode tertentu kepada Sakura yang berada di sebelahku untuk segera ikut denganku. Tapi sebelum pergi, aku menghampiri Hinata terlebih dahulu.

"Kau mau ikut bersama kami?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, aku ada pertemuan dengan anggota OSIS." Jawabnya.

Aku terdiam sebentar dan melirik bangku dibelakangku. "Bagaimana dengan kalian berdua?" tanyaku pada Shikamaru juga Kiba.

"Well, jangan pedulikan kami, Shikamaru juga ingin tidur, dan aku sendiri ada tugas untuk memberi makan ternak sekolah."

Oh, tak usah berbohong, kawan. Aku tahu kalian berdua sangat malas untuk mengelilingi sekolah yang luas ini. Merepotkan memang, tapi apa boleh buat.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa mereka berdua tidak tertarik untuk berkenalan dengan Sakura ya? Waduh, aku jadi punya firasat buruk mengenai hubungan mereka berdua.

Aku pun kembali fokus kepada Sakura, tapi yang sekarang aku lihat bukanlah Sakura seorang. Betul, Sakura tengah dikelilingi oleh teman-teman sekelasku yang ingin berteman dengannya. Tapi, jika menunggu ini, kita bisa terlambat untuk masuk jam pelajaran sesudah istirahat nanti.

"Tolong teman-teman, acara berkenalannya mari kita tunda terlebih dahulu. Aku punya amanat dari Kakashi-sensei, jadi tidak baik jika aku mengingkarinya." Aku berkata dengan suara keras.

Mereka semua terlihat kecewa namun bagaimanapun mereka menuruti perkataanku. Aku pun pergi keluar kelas dan berbincang-bincang sedikit dengan Sakura.

"Tak dapat dipercaya kau sangat terkenal." Kata Sakura.

"Ya, terkenal karena nakal." Aku mengakuinya.

Sakura tertawa. "Tak heran jika teman-teman kelasmu menurutimu tanpa banyak bicara."

"Mereka takut kepalan tanganku."

Tawa Sakura kembali pecah. "Kau sangat menghibur, Naruto."

"Hati-hati kalau kau nanti menyukaiku." Aku sedikit bercanda.

"Ya, ya, aku harus berhati-hati. Lagipula, kau punya pacar kan?"

"Ya..."

"Anak manis di sebelah kanan bangkumu, bukan?"

"Yep..."

"Kalian berdua benar-benar cocok."

"Terimakasih. Tapi karena ada kau, aku hampir saja dibutakan."

"Maksudmu?" Sakura sedikit terkikik. Pertanyaannya hanya basa-basi belaka.

"Well, aku hampir saja jatuh cinta padamu." Kataku jujur.

Sakura kembali tertawa. Sepertinya dia pikir aku sedang bercanda. Tapi apapun itu aku tidak peduli, toh nyatanya aku tidak menyukainya dan masih menyukai Hinata.

"Apaan ini? Ada murid pindahan rupanya...?" Sebuah suara datang dari belakang kami berdua. Aku tentu saja mengenal suara ini. "Kau lupa dengan janji kita berdua dan pergi bersama murid pindahan ini? Kau jahat sekali Naruto..."

Aku pun berhenti melangkah dan mau tidak mau meladeni Sai terlebih dahulu. Yang masih tak dapat aku mengerti, wajah Sai masih dengan ekspresi senyumnya. Benar-benar tidak berhubungan baik dengan ucapan mulutnya.

"Ya, lihatlah, daripada menghabiskan waktu denganmu bukankah lebih baik aku bersama wanita cantik ini?" Kataku dengan muka dingin.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sakura. Sakura terlihat jijik dengan kehadiran Sai. Ya, dia memang menjijikan, matamu memang bagus sekali, Sakura.

"Orang tidak penting, mari kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita!" ajakku pada Sakura.

"Tunggu-tunggu, cantik katamu? Dia sangat jelek."

Aku memutar bola mataku tak percaya. Dia ternyata sangat lancang pada wanita. Tapi apaan dengan muka senyumnya itu? mengapa dia bisa bertahan dengan ekspresi seperti itu?

"Dasar sinting!" Aku lalu memegang tangan Sakura dan menariknya bersamaku. Tapi Sai berjalan cepat dan berbisik di telinga kiriku.

"Ngomong-ngomong Naruto, tandanya bertambah satu, apa kau melakukannya dengan Sasuke?" pertanyaan Sai membuatku membatu dan wajahku memerah. Namun aku tersadar dengan cepat dan tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sai.

Sai pun berhenti dan menyerah untuk mengikuti kami. Aku sangat lega dengan hal itu.

"Dia musuhmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, musuhku, dan musuhmu juga bukan?" tanyaku.

"Ya, dia lancang sekali. Aku hampir tidak percaya dengan perkataannya. Benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan mukanya."

"Ya, kau tidak akan pernah tahu dia akan mengatakan hal baik atau hal buruk."

"Ya... padahal ini hari pertamaku di sini..." Sakura melengkungkan bibirnya keatas, dia terlihat sangat kecewa.

"Tenang saja, dia satu-satunya orang gila di sekolah ini. Kau hanya sedang tidak beruntung."

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang dia bisikan padamu?"

"Hoo... itu... dia bilang dia menyukaiku." Kataku sambil tertawa.

Sakura pun ikut tertawa dan menghapuskan ekspresi kecewanya. Aku lega melihatnya demikian. Tugasku kan untuk mengenalkan bagian baik sekolah ini, akan menjadi sebuah kegagalan jika aku membuat murid pindahan ini tidak betah sekolah disini.

"Naruto, Naruto!" Panggil Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk tanganku.

"Apa sih?"

"Lihat, lihat, siapa orang dengan mata onyx itu?" Sakura menunjuk ke arah orang yang tidak mungkin tak aku kenal.

Melihatnya, aku jadi tak bersemangat. "Dia... dia itu Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. kau tertarik dengannya?"

"Ya, tolong kenalkan aku dengannya!" seru Sakura bersemangat. Oh ayolah, aku sedang tak ingin bertemu dengannya. Namun, dua detik kemudian, Sasuke melihatku. Kami saling berpandangan.

Dengan kaku kuangkat tangan kiriku. "Hai, Sasuke..." kupaksakan sebuah senyuman kecil padanya. Dan aku pun dengan terpaksa menghampirinya.

"Oke, perkenalkan, Sakura. Ini Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Aku berhenti sejenak dan melihat ekspresi Sakura. Mata Sakura kini berbinar-binar. "Dan Sasuke, ini Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Dia murid pindahan di kelasku. Dia bilang dia ingin berkenalan denganmu karena dia tertarik pada- AW!" Kakiku yang malang diinjak oleh Sakura.

"Hal itu tak usah dikatakan, Naruto! Aku kan jadi malu...!" Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya. Jelek sekali-Ups!

"Biasa aja..." Kataku kesal.

Daritadi Sasuke tidak merespon apapun, dia nampaknya lurus-lurus saja walau didepannya itu ada Sakura yang sangat cantik. Oke cantik, tadi aku tanpa sengaja mengatakannya jelek hanya karena jengkel saja. Atau mungkin jangan-jangan aku tertular penyakit Sai? Oh, astaga...

"Hi, Sasuke. Salam kenal." Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke, dia tetap tersenyum walaupun senyumannya tak dibalas oleh Sasuke.

"Oke, mari kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita, Sakura!" Kataku, aku benar-benar kasihan pada Sakura yang telah dicuekan oleh Sasuke.

"Tunggu, Naruto." Panggil Sasuke. Aku pun langsung berbalik menghadapnya.

Kemudian Sasuke memegang bagian belakang kepalaku dan menarik kepalaku. Dia menyentuhkan dahinya pada dahiku. Muka kami sekarang berdekatan, dan hidung kami pun bersentuhan. Hal itu sukses membuat jantungku berdetak cepat. Sebenarnya apa sih yang Sasuke pikirkan?

"Ternyata kau sedang demam." Katanya. Dia pun melepaskan tanganya dari kepalaku.

"Oke, hanya sedikit demam. Aku baik-baik saja." Kataku.

"Pulang nanti aku akan menjemput ke kelasmu."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. "Oke, terimakasih."

Aku pun kembali melanjutkan perjalananku bersama Sakura.

"Kau ternyata sangat akrab dengan Sasuke."

"Ya, dia menganggapku sebagai adiknya."

"Apa? Adiknya?"

"Ya, asal kau tahu saja. Aku punya seorang kakak perempuan, dia kembaranku. Dan kakak perempuanku itu adalah mantan pacarnya Sasuke."

"Mantan pacar? Memangnya kenapa mereka putus?"

"Oh itu... dua hari yang lalu kakakku meninggal..."

Sakura tak dapat menyembunyikan wajah kagetnya. "Ma-maaf..."

"Tak apa. Kau menyukai Sasuke?"

"Iya... dia sangat keren. Apa boleh aku menyukainya?"

"Tidak ada yang melarangmu."

"Apa kau mau membantuku untuk mendekati Sasuke?" tanyanya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, itu adalah hal bagus. Maksudku, membuat Sasuke mencintai Sakura bukanlah hal buruk, itu adalah hal yang luar biasa bagus. Ya, itu untuk kebaikan Sasuke juga, dia tidak boleh menyukaiku, cintanya untukku itu terlarang. Aku akan membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta pada Sakura dan melupakanku.

"Tentu saja."

**To be Continued**

**Need Reviews XD**


End file.
